


A Night At Club Camelot

by LightsOut



Series: Club Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring, Collars, Healthy Relationships, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Master/Servant, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day Merlin wants to curl up in bed but he joins his boyfriend at Club Camelot instead which wasn't his best idea when he was so tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night At Club Camelot

Club Camelot was extremely exclusive. There were thorough background checks involved before anyone got close to the front door and they had more security than they probably needed.

If you were lucky enough to get past the front doors you'd be greeted by one of the 'knights'. Usually Gwaine who was popular with everyone and was always cheerful. Or there would be a chance that the strangely shy but strong Percival would be waiting to greet you.

Inside the club looked much like any other apart from the amount of medieval memorabilia which decorated the room but the difference was part of the appeal. Behind the bar was usually a combination of Leon and Gwen or Lancelot and Elyan. Gwen and Lancelot weren't allowed to work together because the couple had a habit of getting distracted. As for the rest, Morgana could be found sitting on her 'throne' with a bevy of admirers catering to her every whim and she revelled in the attention.

Then there was Arthur the 'king' and owner of Club Camelot and Merlin was always by his side.

On this particular Friday night, Merlin felt that Arthur was being completely insufferable. He loved his boyfriend but as Merlin fought his way to the bar Gwen looked at him with sympathy. She made up the drink order slowly to give Merlin a brief break as he fussed with the supple red collar around his throat.

Ordinarily he was happy to cater to Arthur's whims. After all, a guy didn't usually own a BDSM friendly club without indulging in a few kinks but there were some nights when Merlin chafed under the role he adopted for Arthur's sake. Merlin had spent all day healing at Ealdor Hospital and he'd just wanted to curl up in bed with Arthur and a book. Instead he was fetching drinks and seeing to Arthur's needs above his own.

As Gwen slid the sinks across the bar top she said, "You don't look so great Merlin. Maybe you should go home."

Merlin smiled weakly, "I'm fine Gwen, just a bit tired."

He wasn't very believable judging by the pinched look on her face but he told her not to worry and he took the drinks back to his king. Arthur's throne was on the opposite side of the room to Morgana which was a good thing because the half-siblings had different groups of admirers and they were competitive enough in their daily lives. Not even they thought that sitting with each other was a good idea.

Merlin sat at his boyfriend's feet where a permanent cushion waited and he handed Arthur his drink when he looked for it. He wanted to fall asleep where he was but the club was too noisy and he didn't think that Arthur would be impressed.

Even so, it took Arthur three times to get Merlin's attention the next time that he wanted him. Merlin perked up, "Yes sire?"

Arthur was looking at him with his eyes narrowed, "I said that I need to go into the office."

Merlin waited for Arthur to stand before he followed. The office was Arthur's private space which was usually cluttered with invoices and other bits of paperwork. Once the door was closed and they had some privacy Merlin let his eyelids droop sleepily and he swayed slightly on his feet, "M'sorry sire. Sorry."

Arthur dropped his princely act and he wrapped his arms around Merlin who sighed into the crook of Arthur's neck, "Why didn't you tell me that you were so exhausted? You know I don't notice things like that on nights like this."

It was true that Arthur tended to put his own needs above Merlin's when they played the club scene but it was all pre-negotiated.

In a weak defence Merlin mumbled, "Wanted to be good."

Arthur sighed from love and frustration, "You are good."

Arthur knew that Merlin had slipped beyond his servant headspace into a state that was beyond anything they did at the club. Merlin's sweet, younger side was for at home when they were in private and Arthur felt bad for not noticing that Merlin had gone so far. Arthur sat Merlin down in his office chair and grabbed the phone. He called Percival who was making his rounds around the club while Gwaine worked the front door.

"Percival. I need you to pull the car around for me at the back. Thanks."

Arthur was glad that at least one of his knights wasn't nosy enough to ask endless questions. Percival was quiet as he drove Merlin and Arthur home and helped Merlin up the stairs. Arthur told Percival to keep the car and he tucked Merlin into bed. Arthur took off Merlin's collar once he was asleep and placed it on the bedside table where it would be visible if Merlin woke up. He didn't want Merlin to panic if he lost track of what was going on.

Once they were alone Arthur heated some soup and was putting the liquid into a bowl when he heard Merlin cry out. Arthur cursed silently as he realised that it wasn't going to be an easy night. Merlin didn't have nightmares often but when he did they were always bad. Arthur brought the bowl into the bedroom but he left it out of reach before he climbed into the bed and wrapped Merlin in his arms. Arthur hated being coddled after a nightmare but Merlin loved it and Arthur was happy to hold him.

Arthur murmured nonsensical, soothing words and finally Merlin's heart stopped racing as Arthur said, "It's alright baby. I'm right here. I love you."

Merlin's breath hitched and his voice sounded small, "Arthur?"

Arthur kissed Merlin's temple softly, "You're safe baby. We're at home and I love you. You were so good at looking after me but now it's my turn, okay?"

Merlin snuggled closer and he mumbled, "Love you."

Arthur smiled at the words like he always did, "I love you too baby."

In the morning Merlin woke up alone and gradually his contentment gave way to slow-burning embarrassment. He'd never slipped into a headspace so easily before and yes, he trusted Arthur implicitly and he was grateful that Arthur looked after him but it was supposed to be him who was looking after Arthur. He couldn't believe that he'd let Arthur down like that and to slip when he was at the club...

He buried his face in between the cushions and the door to the bedroom opened. Arthur's low voice asked, "Are you awake Merlin?"

Merlin's muffled voice answered, "Yeah."

Arthur smoothed his hand across Merlin's back, "Why are you hiding?"

"You're not annoyed?"

Arthur crawled into bed and kissed Merlin's back, "Of course I'm not. I should've been more considerate. You had a long day. Forgive me?"

Merlin turned over with a smile and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, "How about we chalk it up to experience and we move on?"

Arthur kissed him, "I love you Merlin."

Merlin relaxed, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Merlin and Arthur have been together for three years. They met when Morgana was taken to Ealdor Hospital for spraining her ankle after a vigorous scene with her then-girlfriend Morgause (they broke up a year later) and Arthur met Healer Merlin Emrys. After a slightly rocky start Merlin and Arthur became friends and then moved on to being lovers. They've been in a committed relationship for two years and three months.
> 
> Ratings are likely to go up during the series but the archive warnings probably won't change.


End file.
